Agents of SHIELD Preview
by All things supernatural13
Summary: A classified mission. A classified mission. One more obstacle. That is until it's compromised. What happens when the wrong person ends up the suspect? (not the best summary, but the story is better, I promise.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, So I recently started watching 'Agents of SHIELD', and of course I am now in love with it. So In watching it, I got a few ideas of my own. So I've decided to do a preview chapter, and I'm going to let you guys decide if you want me to continue. So please review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of the characters associated with it apart from the suspect.**

* * *

**Suspect's POV.**

Two years... Two years is how long I have been working undercover... Two years, of pretending to be someone I'm not... Something, I'm not... Two years of sleeping with the enemy... But, Two minutes, is all it took for it to be destroyed, and ripped away... Two minutes to make it all meaningless... So am I pissed? Yeah, wouldn't you?

* * *

Agent Grant Ward has just entered the interrogation room, where a potential suspect is being held for questioning. Unaware of how dangerous she could be he tazored her in combat. That is after she kicked his butt.

''Ugh''. The suspect who of course is female, has long black hair, brown eyes, of average height, and has dark tanned skin, wakes up with a pounding headache. She is unable to place her hand on her forehead, as her hands are tied.

''You're awake''. Ward states, sitting on a chair on the opposite side of the table.

''My head hurts''. The suspect says still a little dazed and confused.

''Sorry about that''. Ward apologises with a smug tone in his voice.

''What, Where am I?'' The woman asks, looking around feeling disorientated. She finally snaps out of her daze, and looks at Ward, speaking in a more serious tone. ''Did you tazor me?''

''Yes... I hope it didn't hurt too much''.

The woman shakes her head, pissed. She then looks around, at the confined room. ''You have got to be kidding me... SHIELD... Unbelievable''. The woman looks at Ward angrily. ''I demand, that you let me go this instant''

''And why would I do that?'' Ward asks confused.

She looks at him, a little puzzled. ''Wow... You have no idea who I am, do you? And you call yourself a SHIELD Agent... Don't worry... Like everything else at SHIELD, my identity, is classified''. She just smiles at him.

Ward looks at the woman, as if he's looking through her, with a very confused look on his face.

...

''So who is she?'' Simmons asks also confused.

''She's quite attractive, for a bad guy''. Fitz says, not realising what he has just said.

Skye and Simmons both give him a questioning look.

''Well who ever she is, she must be good if Ward had to tazor her''. Skye adds, a little curious, and also impressed.

''What's going on?'' Coulson asks as he walks into the surveillance room.

''Ward has the suspect in interrogation, as we speak''. Skye answers, enthusiastically.

''What? That's impossible, I got confirmation, that the suspect escaped''. Coulson says, surprised.

''Then who's Ward questioning?'' Skye asks looking at the monitor.

Coulson joins them, and when he looks at the monitor, he is shocked by what he sees. ''It can't be''.

''What can't be?'' Simmons asks curiously.

''She's supposed to be dead''. Coulson says, ignoring Simmons' question, and talking to himself out loud.

''Who's supposed to be dead?'' May, who has just entered the room, asks, with her usual, serious facial expression.

Coulson just looks at May, a little worried.

...

''Who are you?'' Ward, who is still looking confused, asks his suspect.

''I told you... That's classified... Besides, that's not important right now... The real pressing question is, why did you interfere with my mission? Do you have any idea what you've done?''

''It was a high priority mission... It''...

''Yes, my high priority mission''. The suspect angrily cuts Ward off. ''And you ruined it''. ''Two years... Two years wasted... On your stupid interference... I want to speak to the agent in charge''.

''And why would I let you do that, when you haven't even told me who you are... For all I know, you could be playing me''.

''Five seconds''.

''Five seconds for what?'' Ward asks her, a little on edge.

''Five seconds, is how long I'm going to give you, to untie me, and let me speak to your 'boss'... If neither of that is done within five seconds, then you will quickly get to know who I really am''. The woman lays out her terms in a very calm, but serious tone of voice.

...

''I swear, I feel like I've seen more ghosts on this 'bus', than I have in my entire life''. May says, with a hint frustration in her voice, as she looks at the monitor, and the suspect. She then looks at Coulson. ''I thought she was dead''.

''Everyone thought I was dead, seems to be a lot of that going around''. Coulson says, trying to remain calm.

''Anyone care to share, what's going on, with the rest of team?'' Skye asks in a sarcastic tone. ''Who's the girl?''

''She's a SHIELD agent''. Coulson answers, not holding back.

''Is she good?'' Fitz asks curiously.

''She's not good''. May says then turns away. ''She's the best''.

...

''Five''.

''Counting down won't help you''. Ward says trying to remain calm.

''Oh I get it... You think that because I'm a girl, that I won't be able to escape... Four''.

''No... I think that because I tied you myself, you won't be able to escape... Is that Three?'' Ward asks smug.

''Actually, it's more like Two... Who's in charge?''

Ward just shakes his head. ''I can't confirm that''.

The woman, who we now clearly know is an agent, nods her head, then smiles. ''One''. As she says this her hands come up over the table, untied. ''I did warn you''.

Ward steps back, grabbing his gun.

While Ward is doing this, the agent, places her hands on the edge of the table in front of her, and flips onto it. By the time Ward has his gun ready and aimed at her, the agent kicks it out of his hand, she then flips off of the table, over Wards head, and lands behind him. As Ward quickly turns around, Maria also turns and kicks him in the gut, sending him flying back onto the table. She then pulls Ward's own gun on him. See while Ward was turning around, Maria had landed on her feet, grabbed the gun, and then turned around, to attack Ward. Now she is in full control. The agent smiles.

''How did you?''... Ward who is lying on his back on the table, is cut off by a voice over the intercom.

''Stand down, Agent Carson''.

Agent Carson immediately recognises the voice. ''Agent Coulson, so the rumours are true, you are alive.. Let's hope your Agent here, remains the same''. With that Maria quickly turns around aims at a small cable box, on the wall near the door, and shoots it. Suddenly the room goes dark.

**So that's it, a sneak peek of what's to come, but remember that's up to you guys. So please review, I'd really like your feedback on whether I should continue with the story or not. And also I'm a Skyeward fan so there'd be a story line on that too... I hope to hear from you soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, so as promised here's the first official chapter. It contains flashbacks in order to explain the back story and other aspects, and I will try to make them as clear as I possibly can. So anyway please review and tell me what you all think, I love getting feedback and I hope you all enjoy.**

Three Days Ago:

Location: Sofitel Paris le Foubourg: Hotel Paris, France.

A young woman, gets up out of her lover's bed, pulls a robe on over her ligerie, puts on her heals and heads towards their hotel room's main door.

''Anita, where are you going?'' A very attractive young Russian man, approximately in his thirties calls out to the woman.

The woman takes a deep breath, then turns around and smiles. ''I was going to go and get you some breakfast, and bring it up to you in bed''. The woman, who also appears to be Russian answers, and then smiles.

''We're in a hotel... Just order room service''. The man says. ''In the mean time''... He pulls back the covers on the bed. ''I'm sure we can find something to occupy us while we wait''. The man smiles seductively.

The woman forces a smile, and heads back towards the bed. She slowly and seductively crawls on top of him. ''Why don't we skip breakfast, and go straight for dessert''. The woman starts kissing the man, and he swiftly lifts her, and turns her onto her back, and starts kissing her, making his way down her torso. As he does, a sad, and painful expression comes across the woman's face. Why? Because this woman isn't Anita, whom the man thinks of as his lover. No. It's Agent Carson.

* * *

Present Day:

''If you're going to kill me, can you just do it already?''. Ward says impatiently as Agent Carson, forces him down one of the corridors of the bus.

''Relax Agent Ward, if I wanted you dead, I would have killed you when you were interrogating me''.. Agent Carson says a little frustrated and on edge.

''It wasn't anything personal... I thought you were the bad guy''. Agent Carson looks at Ward, still walking.

''Do I look like a bad guy to you?''

''Right now, or just in general?''

Carson just looks at him.

''How do you know who I am, anyway?'' Ward asks curiously.

''Really wasn't that hard to figure out... With your structural build, dark features, lack of people skills, and of course, you're on Coulson's team... It was pretty easy to figure out... I know a lot''... Carson stops and looks at Ward. ''What I don't know is, why you ended up on my mission?''

Ward looks at her, unable to answer.

...

''So she's an Agent?'' Skye annoyingly asks once again as she follows Coulson, May and the rest of the team down a corridor, looking for Agent Carson and Ward.

''Her name is Alexia Carson... She was a level six agent the last time I saw her''. May answers, finally telling them who the strange girl is.

''And now?''

May doesn't look back, she just keeps walking. ''Now we have to find her''.

''Is Agent Ward in danger?'' Simmons asks a little worried.

''She won't kill him, if that's what you're asking... It's not her style''. Coulson says assuringly.

''With all do respect sir, we don't know what her style is, anymore''. May suddenly stops. ''She's different''. She looks at Coulson. ''We have no idea what she's capable of'''.

An expression of both worry and fear spread across Skye's face.

...

''We weren't... I wasn't told much about the mission... Only that it was high priority, and, very delicate''. Ward says honestly. ''What was the mission?... You said you were working on it for two years''.

Carson squirms a little. ''That's, highly classified... You need, level eight clearence, to find out.. You don't have that''. Agent Carson walks on a head of Ward.

''Well can I at least know your name?''

Carson stops and turns back to look at him. ''Alexia... That's my name''.

...

''Do you think she'll kill him?'' Skye asks Coulson nervously, as they approach the lounge room.

''No, I do not''. Coulson answers.

''Then what is she up to?''

Coulson goes to answer as they enter the lounge room, but something catches his eye and distaracts him.

''Hello Agent Coulson''. Alexia is sitting on the sofa in the lounge room. ''It's been a while''.

''Ward, are you okay?'' A worried Skye rushes over to Ward, who is standing with his back to the wall.

''I'm fine''. Ward looks at Skye suspiciously.

''Woh, you totally got your ass kicked by a girl''. Skye says smiling.

''Alexia, how are you ?'' Coulson asks in a genuine tone.

''Seriously?''. Alexia stands up. ''First, one of your agents, interfered in my mission... Then he tazored me, and held me in interrogation for an hour... And god only knows how long I was unconscious for before that''. Alexia is now almost face to face with Coulson. ''So to answer your question... I'm great''. Alexia says with a sarcastic smile.

May appears in the door way.

''You''. Alexia looks at May angrily.

''Hello Alex''. May says cautiously.

''Don't you dare call me that... Only my friends, call me Alex... And you, are no friend of mine''.

Alexia turns and goes to walk away.

''So that's it then?'' May asks in an assertive tone.

Alexia quickly turns around and dispatches a knife from her sleeve, and sends it flying towards May, who subtly dodges it.

''How did she?''... Ward looks on in shock, at how Alexia managed to get a knife onto the bus.

''Wow... That was hostile''. May says, with almost a little humour in her voice.

Alexia walks towards May. ''We both know May... That if I wanted you dead, you would be... But lucky for you''... Alexia's tone changes slightly, as if she's frustrated with herself. ''I don't do that''. Alexia angrily turns away and leaves the lounge room.

Skye watches her leave in shock ''What, was that all about?''

* * *

Four Years Ago:

The Hub:

A very sophisticated woman, with average length brown hair and blue eyes walks into a board room. Inside there is a long table. Sitting at it are two more women.

''Agent Carson... Agent May''. The woman drops a file down onto the table in front of them. ''I have a mission for you''.

**So that's it, end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed, and again please review. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, sorry for the wait, here's chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy. **

It's around four in the morning, and a restless Agent Carson, is in the kitchen of the bus, getting a bottle of water from the fridge.

''Couldn't sleep?'' Agent Coulson, who has just entered the kitchen asks standing in the door way.

Alexia closes the fridge door, and walks towards the counter. ''It's been a long day... Being interrogated can be stressful''. Alexia sits on a stool at the counter and faces Coulson. ''I heard the rumours, about you being alive... About this bus... Your team''...

''And Agent May''. Coulson says finishing Alexia's sentence.

''I have a right to be angry, Coulson... May betrayed me... I, almost died''.

''We thought you had... You've been undercover with SHIELD this whole time?''

Alexia hesitates to answer.''I don't remember, anything from after that day... How they found me... Saved me... I was, in a coma, for almost, six months... I still can't figure out why they kept me alive... But they did... When I woke up... I couldn't remember a thing... Who I was... What, I was... Or what happened that day... But SHIELD... They persisted... Trained me... Counselled me... The works... And eventually, I started to remember... I remembered, being left there... In that burning building... Alone, unable to move''. Alexia gets up from the counter, and walks towards the cupboards, with her hands on the back of her neck. ''The last thing I remember, before I, slipped unconscious, was''... Maria turns around to look at Coulson. ''That this was all May's fault... She left me there... To die''.

* * *

It's a couple of hours later, Alexia is working out her issues on the punching bag. Ward is standing at the top of the stairs leaning on the railing looking down at Alexia's intensity, when Skye shows up for training.

''So what are we looking at? Skye asks curiously, placing her hands on the railing in a playful manner. She then looks down and notices Alexia. ''Intense''.

''She's angry... But what I don't know, is why?''

Skye talks in a lower tone, so that Alexia doesn't here. ''Well, what ever it is, it definitely has something to do with May... Did you see how Alexia attacked her like that? I mean where did she get that knife, or how?'' Skye looks at Ward, raising an eyebrow.

''She's highly skilled that's for sure''.

''And, highly classified''. Skye says playfully, then bites her bottom lip.

Ward just looks at Skye.

While Ward and Skye are talking, Alexia is still training intensely. 'Left jab, right jab, Left kick. Right jab, right jab, left jab, right kick, right kick. Quickly switches legs, and kicks with left leg. She's immensely fast. She keeps repeating her jabs and kicks, until she suddenly stops. She doesn't look up, but speaks out loud, for Ward and Skye to hear her. ''You know it's rude to talk about someone behind their back... If you have something to ask me, then just ask''.

''Are you nearly done?'' Ward asks bluntly, out loud.

Alexia looks up at both of them and smiles. ''All yours''. She grabs her towel off of the ground, and heads up the stairs and goes to pass them. ''Now that wasn't so hard, was it?''

Skye notices that Alexia didn't use any sort of protection on her hands, while punching the bag. ''Didn't that hurt?''

Alexia looks at her knuckles, knowing what Skye was referring to. She then looks at her. ''Do you use 'protective gear' when you're punching someone's face?''

Ward just gives Alexia an awkward look, noticing her obvious innuendo.

Skye smiles at how awkward Ward looks. She then looks at Alexia. ''I guess not''.

Alexia just smiles at them, and walks away.

Skye nudges Ward, and walks on ahead of him. ''Don't we have training to do?'' She heads down the stairs.

Ward follows her down stairs, a little dazed.

* * *

Agent May is in the cockpit of the bus, where she usually goes, when she's looking for peace and serenity. Seeing Alexia after all these years, is a big shock, and has forced painful and regretful memories to resurface.

''What can I help you with, Agent Coulson?'' May asks Coulson, who has just entered the cockpit, and sat in the seat next to her.

''She blames you''.

May doesn't say a word.

''She says that, you left her there to die''. Coulson says in a cautious manner.

May looks at him. ''Well then it must be true''... May looks on ahead of her. ''She has one rule''... She looks at Coulson again. ''Do you know what that is?''

Coulson nods his head. ''Her philosophy is, that being an Agent, doesn't give us an excuse to play God... Justice, shouldn't be served as murder''.

''They were going to kill us... There were so many of them... But she would not give in... The building was burning, and they were shooting and... It didn't give her cause... I didn't, want to leave her there... But it was a case, of kill or be killed... Or, run... And for the first time, in my entire life... I chose to run... Am I sorry? Yes, I am... But I won't apologise, for not wanting to die... She can blame me, and she can hate me, but it won't change anything''.

''Hmmm''.

''What?'' May looks at Coulson, suspiciously.

''Nothing... I just wander, if you're really the one she blames''.

* * *

Four Years Ago:

''So, what's the mission?'' Alexia asks, still sitting next to May at the table in the board room.

The woman opens up the file, which she placed on the table, previously.

''Since when do we still brief with paper files? Isn't that what technology is used for now days?'' May asks sarcastically.

''This mission, is highly classified... Not too many people know about it... Not even most level eight agents''. The woman says, cautiously.

''Then why are you telling us? We're not level eights... I'm not even level seven''. Alexia states looking at the woman, with a confused look on her face.

''Because I need people that I can trust''. The woman sighs. ''You've both heard the phrase, everyone makes mistakes... Well SHIELD, made a very, big mistake''. She shows them the file. ''This is Azam Ahmed... He's Arabian... He was also a SHIELD agent... He worked mainly in Saudi Arabia, as it was a good cover... He didn't stand out''.

''Well what's the problem?'' May asks, curiously.

''We trusted him... Azam worked in the area of Foreign relations... He dealt with the imports and exports, of weaponry... Guns, launchers... Bombs''.

Alexia and May both look at eachother a little concerned.

''What did he do to lose SHIELD's trust?'' Alexia asks a little more interested now.

''He went underground... We haven't heard from him in weeks... And, last night, we got a tip off, that an illegal weapon, was being imported, into the US''.

''What kind of weapon?'' May asks with a serious look on her face.

The woman takes a deep breath. ''A bomb... A chemical bomb... If this bomb goes off, it will wipe out, over half of the United States''.

''Wow... Well why the secrecy?'' Alexia asks, a little suspicious.

''Azam was one of us... And he betrayed us... One of our own, betrayed us... We don't know who to trust... I, don't know who to trust''.

''But you trust us''. May says sounding a little amazed at how much SHIELD trusts both herself and Alexia.

''I trust what you stand for... And I've known the both of you, for a very long time... Alexia, I've known you since you were a kid... So yes, I trust both of you... And I also know, how good you both are... Subtract levels out of it, you are two of the best agents, that SHIELD has ever had... So I need you both, to step up for this one... Your country needs you''.

They both nod and agree to do it together. ''Okay''.

The woman goes to leave, then turns back around, and looks at Alexia. ''There is one more thing, Alexia, this mission, just might answer some of the questions that you've been asking for a very long time''. The woman then turns around once again, walks towards the door, opens it and leaves, closing it behind her.

Shocked by what she has just heard, Alexia stands up, and goes to leave.

''Are you alright?'' May asks concerned. ''I know what she was hinting at''.

Alexia looks at May, with a vacant look. ''I honestly don't know how I feel... And, I don't understand how this mission, can help''.

May just looks at her friend, with a sympathetic look.

* * *

Ever since, Ward intercepted the last mission, and captured Agent Carson, they're have been so many questions. For instance, why would SHIELD send in a level seven agent to infiltrate a mission, which a classified, level eight agent, who's suppose to be dead, has been working on for the past two years? What is SHIELD hiding?

''None of this makes sense... What are they hiding?'' Ward asks Coulson a little frustrated.

''They're covering up for the past''. Alexia answers, as she walks into the lounge room, where everyone is gathered around.

''Covering up the past? What are they covering up?'' Skye asks, curiously.

Alexia just looks at May. She's reluctant to tell them the truth, because it's classified. However, SHIELD sent them on that mission. SHIELD are the reason, the real suspect got away.

''Well?'' Ward looks at Alexia, a little impatient.

Alexia just sighs. ''Okay... My position's already compromised, so, i'll tell you... I've been under cover on this mission, for the past two years... But that's not when it officially started''. Alexia looks at May once again. ''Rayan Hassan... That is the suspect, that you let get away''. Alexia says looking at Ward. ''

''He's the threat?'' Coulson asks, curiously.

''He's the bait... In a word... I worked undercover for two years, getting inside his circle''.

''By getting inside, you mean''... Skye looks at Alexia, with a questionning look.

''I guess there's no point in denying it... My job was to, seduce him, have a relationship with him... Earn his trust''.

''What for?'' Simmons asks, feeling a little disturbed by Alexia's confession.

''Honestly, to stop mass destruction... Rayan, like I said, was bait... I was using him, to get into his circle, and climb up the ladder''.

''To whom?'' Coulson asks in a scrutinizing tone.

Alexia looks at May, with a discerning look on her face. ''Azam Ahmed... An ex SHIELD agent''.

May's face drops as she hears Alexia mention his name.

**So that's it... Not too exciting this time I know, but it will get better, I promised. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed. Please RnR.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, so I know it's been such a long time since I posted... But I'm so sorry, was suffering from writers block, so it took longer to write than usual.. Anyway, finally here it is chapter 3... I hope you all enjoy.**

''What?... Tell me this is some kind of sick joke''. May demands, hearing the shocking truth. A truth she never wanted to hear.

''I would, if it were... You see it now, May? Why I... You got to walk away... Forget... I live with those scars everyday... And not just those ones... I have new ones... Emotional ones''. Alexia looks at the rest of the team, who have no idea what's going on.

May swallows hard, hearing the harshness in Alexia's voice. Hearing the reality. May got to move on. She was allowed to forget, if she chose to. But Alexia couldn't. She was forced to remember, and even worse, she was forced to relive it... And has been for the past two years.

''So the guy we're after, is a SHILED agent?'' Skye asks, breaking the angry glare, between Alexia and May.

''Ex, SHIELD agent''. May assures Skye, swiftly shifting her stare, to the petite brunette.

''So what's the deal with his guy?'' Ward asks, trying to avoid the tension in the room.

''Four years ago, May and I, were assigned a case... A highly classified case... A case, so classified, that most level eight agents, weren't cleared for it''.

''But you two were''. Fitz says, stating the obvious. ''Why?''

''Because, we were the best''. May answers, before looking at Alexia... ''And more than that... We could be trusted''.

''Well what happened?'' Skye asks, intrigued.

''What happened was... It got personal''. Alexia answers, then leaves the lounge.

...

Four Years Ago:

''You know I can do this on my own, if you're not up to it''. May says leaning on the kitchen counter, in Alexia's apartment. She looks around at the bare walls of the kitchen, which once held a variety of photographs. ''You took down all of your photos''.

Alexia stares at May, with a blank expression on her face. ''I didn't see the point, of being reminded daily, of what i've lost... And I can handle this... I don't know, what answers i'm going to find... But that issue aside, we have an assignment to finish. And I intend to finish it... Successfully''.

* * *

''So what do you think, Agent May and Agent Carson, are both hiding?'' Simmons asks Fitz, as she adds a chemical substance into a beaker.

''What makes you think they're hiding something?'' Fitz, who is looking through his tiny microscope, looking at a tissue sample in a petri dish, asks completely oblivious to the whole situation.

''Oh come on, weren't you in the room... You could have broken the tension with a malet.''

''A malet?'' Fitz looks at Simmons weirdly, for her choice of object.

''Oh you know what I mean... Yes, they are hiding something... Something personal... Question is, what?''

''Why don't you just ask them?'' Fitz says with a surprisingly serious look on his face.

''What? Are you crazy? I can't just ask them what's going on?''

''Why not?''

''Because... May scares me... And Agent Carson, scares me even more''. Simmons looks away slightly embarrassed.

Fitz looks at Simmons with a smile on his face, then a serious expression appears. ''Yeah me too''. Fitz looks away and continues looking at the tissue sample.

* * *

It's later in the evening, Alexia is sitting alone in the cargo bay of the bus. She has a past. A dark past. But she's very secretive about it. May knows Alexia from way back, and she also knows what burdens her. But does she know everything?

''It's hard, isn't it.'' Coulson arrives and sits beside Alexia.

Alexia just gives him a questionning look.

''I meant this job... It's hard.''

''For as long as I can remember, i've wanted to be an agent. A SHIELD agent.''

''But not anymore?''

''Things have changed... I've changed... I've lost so much... And sometimes, I wander if it's all worthed.''

Coulson looks at Alexia, with a concerned look. To him, she's a young girl, who has had a hard life. To others, she is tough and brave, and more than capable of taking care of herself.

After a few moments of silence, Alexia finally looks at Coulson again. ''I don't blame May, you know... She did what she had to do... The truth is, the only person I blame, is myself... I just, I needed answers, and, I thought that I could find them there... But I was wrong... And for that, I lost even more... I'm not the person I used to be... I'm harder... Angrier... And less trusting... The things i've done in the last two years, the old me would never have done... I need to finish this mission or else, or else i'll have sold my soul for nothing''. Alexia looks away from Coulson, and places her head in both of her hands, with a feeling of sadness clouding over her.

* * *

May is in the tech room, of the bus, looking up research on the plane's main frame. Finding out that Azam is alive, has hit her hard, and now she just needs answers as to how and why, SHIELD kept the truth from her.

Deep in thought, looking through files, May is startled when Ward appears behind her.

''Ward! You shouldn't do that.'' May says a little on edge.

''Everything okay? You seem a little jumpy... That's not like you.'' Ward gives May a concerned look.

''Yeah well, the past can do that to you.''

''So what are you up to?'' Ward asks, walking towards the computer monitors.

''Research... Azam Ahmed, is alive... Which means, that SHIELD, have been lying to me for four years... And I want to know why.''

''This guy really has you shaking up''.

May looks up at Ward, with a vulnerable look, which Ward has never seen in May before. ''He took a lot from me... And I can't let it go''. Being the last thing she says, she looks away from Ward, and continues looking at the monitor, and searching through files, and other archives.

**Okay so not much happened in this chapter, but its about to. I hope you enjoyed, and pleas continue reading. Ill try my best to post as soon as I can.. Sorry again about the delay... please review and let me know what you thought. :)**


End file.
